


A talk with the star.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Funky Launchpad x Jim x Drake threesome [18]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 2018), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Celebrity Crush, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, First Crush, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Memories, Memory Loss, Monologue, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Problems, Recovered Memories, Relationship Issues, Relationship Problems, Relationship(s), Repressed Memories, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Short, Stalking, Talking, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Drake and Launchpad talk to Jim about their relationship.





	A talk with the star.

Jim Starling opened the window. This was going to be it, The day that he could KILL that double and have his fan all to himself. He chuckled quietly to himself as he entered the room. That's when the lights turned on. "Hello Jim, You are Jim again, right?" Drake Mallard calmly and causally greeted as he sat next to Launchpad McQuack. 

Jim looked down, he wasn't in the costume. He was Starling again. Which was weird because he swore he had died. Launchpad piped up nervously, "Hey Jim, it's me. Launchpad... You remember me, right?" The Starlight nodded slowly as a yes to both questions. Drake waved his hand to a nearby chair as an offer to sit down. The former Darkwing Duck gladly took the seat, his head felt like static and he couldn't remember something but he wasn't sure what it was. 

Wait...

Why was he here? 

Why did he feel like he should hate this man who looked so oddly alike himself? 

Where even is here? 

The Mallard sighed, "You probably don't remember anything we're about to talk about but... I think it's important that you are here for this." The older duck cocked his head in confusion but kept on listening. McQuack frowned at his lack of understanding. It was painted as clear as the blue skies themselves that the person who did all those things isn't exactly there anymore. The pilot thought about lying and talking the former star into living with them, hoping that Negaduck would never come back. Happily ever after, right? 

But the beefy bird stuck to the truth, he didn't have the heart to trick his first crush into a false story just for an unearned happy ending. It would be wrong and he knew that. 

Mallard continued, "Me and LP have been talking lately... About Negaduck. And we decided that we both love you. But! We can never be with you if you remain a villain." The memories were still fuzzy with static but the picture was coming in clearer now. It played like a movie out of order but he could put the edges of the puzzle together. The plot was almost soup opera like. 

Once there was an actor, he was young and handsome and was thinking he was going to be big someday. Static. There was superstar who had a fan who truly loved him but he was too prideful to see the fan. He didn't realize at the time but what he was truly looking for was someone like that fan. Static. There was a villain, whose heart was filled with jealousy. He attempted to KILL the actor. Static. The star saw that he was wrong and in his last heroic act. Made the heroic sacrifice to save his fan and the up coming actor. Static. The villain returned, he wanted the fanboy all to himself. 

Yet, as he continued his quest for revenge. He began to notice things about the hero. How he was young and handsome and wanted to be like him before he.. Static. 

The puzzle was missing pieces but the picture was clear. The fallen star asked, "I am Negaduck... Arent I?" The Hero and his sidekick nodded sadly. Then everything began to swirl back into darkness. The fallen hero reached out one last time before it all faded back to black. 

Black. Black. Dark. Darkness. Like a night without the stars above. 

I am afraid that I have to inform you about something, DW. I'm sorry to tell you but, You are not the supernova or the black hole. Your hero is. But, I can assure you. You will become just like your hero if you continue on this way. 

By the way, Where is Negaduck? 

The End.


End file.
